Ouija
by Zoroark Girl
Summary: What happens when Jinjira finds an ouija board in Driftveil Market? A seance of course! But what happens when Jinjira unknowingly speaks to a demonic spirit who claims to be Jinjira's mother?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, heads up, this chapter is probably gonna suck big time, but it'll pick up in the next chapter. Just sayin'**

* * *

"Come on, Jinjira!" Bianca and Cheren cheered Jinjira on from the sidelines. She looked back at them, tossed her blazing red braid behind her shoulders, and gave them a thumbs-up and a quick smile before catching the football and running towards the goal.

"Come on, Jinjira!" Bianca cheered her on. Jinjira was the star of her team. Being raised by Pokemon, she was raised like one and lived like one, and more often than not acted like one! This gave her an advantage, especially her speed, stamina, and strength. She even knocked another player out with one punch!

"And something tells me the game just started, am I correct?" said a voice from behind the two of them. Bianca and Cheren turned around to see a taller boy with wild green hair and unnatural blue eyes. Cheren rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Jinjira wanted you to be here, didn't she?" he sneered. Bianca elbowed him in the ribs, making him stifle a moan and step back. "She told me about it, yes, but coming was my choice," he answered, watching Jinjira out of the corner of his eye. N knew she'd always been good in sports and played very well. Being raised by Pokemon, she's always acted like one.

Jinjira had caught the football, but was about to be tackled. She quickly spun around to the side and threw the ball, and as expected, it sailed across the grassy field, but stopped short when a player from the opposing team caught it. "Dammit!" she mouthed to herself.

"Oh, come on, Jinjira!" Cheren yelled out to her. Jinjira heard him, shot hom a look, and ran to retrieve the football.

Suddenly, the other player threw it. It sailed across the field over to another teammate. Jinjira reacted by running over towards the ball. She crouched to the ground for a split second, then pounced for it, successfully catching it, but landing hard on the ground, making N, Cheren, and Bianca cringe.

"Is she alright?" N asked, worried. Cheren looked towards N. "There's one way to find out," Cheren smiled, then looked back at Jinjira, who held her right wrist.

"Nice going, princess!" Cheren yelled to Jinjira at the top of his lungs. Jinjira let go of her wrist, shot a glare at him, and flipped him off. "You would!" Cheren yelled to her.

"You wish!" Jinjira yelled back. Bianca bit back a laugh as Cheren looked back at N.

"She's alright," he remarked, the looking back at Jinjira, who seemed to be arguing with the head coach of the game. It didn't take a genius to know what they were fighting over: the coach saw Jinjira getting hurt and wanted her to sit out, but of course, Jinjira just _had_ to want to keep playing. She could have her left arm snapped in half and her right shoulder dislocated and she'd _still_ want to play football! They said things back and forth, then the coach pointed to the side where the three friends stood, and Jinjira reluctantly agreed to go.

As she walked over, she smiled at N, high fived Bianca, and punched Cheren with her left hand. "You alright?" N asked her. She looked up at him, still holding her right hand. "Yeah, I landed pretty hard right on my hand. Coach over there thinks I may have really hurt it and won't let me play any more," she growled, looking back at the game going on.

Cheren shook his head. "You could seriously hurt yourself like that, Jinjira. The coach is just trying to keep you safe, and you know that," Cheren said. He knew that remark would have gotten him slapped, but he wouldn't since she hurt her hand. "Does it hurt at all?" Bianca asked. Jinjira nodded.

"Like hell, but I can still play," she said, starting back for the field, but N put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She looked back at him with an irritated look.

"Jinjira, you're hurt. You need to take a break until your hand heals or you might hurt it worse," he said. Jinjira turned around. "I have two hands, and I can catch the ball with one hand!"

"But you're not going to," N started, his voice almost a growl. "And who's gonna stop me?" she challenged, taking a step back. "Jinjira! N's right!" Cheren said. He hated agreeing with N, but he was right. Jinjira needed to take a break from that game. She played until she looked about to pass out, and Bianca's Gardevoir had to use Hypnosis to get her still so they could get her to Bianca's house, which seemed to be her adopted home.

"Like I care. I'm still gonna play," Jinjira said, starting to walk away towards the field again. "Jinjira!" N said to her, this time taking her elbow and pulling he back, making her freeze. "You're not playing until your hand gets better," he scolded her, keeping her arm in his grip and pulling her closer to him. Jinjira growled, but listened to him, pulling away and taking a few steps backwards. "Dammit," she said under her breath, not looking at N as she said it. She finally looked his way again. "Fine," she growled, then walking past him to the Driftveil Market. Cheren looked at N in astonishment.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Jinjira won't listen to a thing me or Bianca tells her, but you put your hand on her shoulder and look her in the eye and she'll do anything you say."

"I don't try to make her listen, she just does."

"What do you do to make her listen to you?!"

"I don't do anything! She just listens to me! What do you think, I cast some kind of spell on her?!"

"Guys, stop it!" Bianca said, pushing the two away from each other. She looks at N. "Cheren's just jealous since you seem to have control over Jinjira and he can't get her to do shit," she started. Cheren punched her shoulder, making her yelp, but she punched him back. Harder.

"Ow, dammit Bianca!" Cheren yelped. "Where did you learn to hit?!" he asked. Bianca shrugged. "Jinjira taught me," she smiled.

"Wait a minute," N started. "Did you see which way Jinjira went?" he asked. "Yeah, towards Driftveil Market," Cheren answered. N narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that's where she went?" he asked. N thought she'd try to go back to the game.

Cheren caught on and his eyes widened. "Oh no, she didn't!" he started. "We need to get to Driftveil Market!" Bianca yelped, already dashing towards it.

"Ugh, should have known she might try that," Cheren groaned. N shrugged. "Well, strange thing is I don't see her on the field," N said. This caught Cheren's attention. "What?!" he ran over to get a view of the game, and sure enough, she wasn't there.

"But how can that be?" N asked. Cheren shrugged. "Maybe she found Ghetsis again," he joked. N shook his head. "No. Trust me, she didn't. She may have found something-"

 _Bbrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg!_ Cheren's Xtransciever started ringing. He answered it to see it was Jinjira.

"I'm surprised you're not on the field playing again," Cheren smirked. Jinjira shook her head. "No, I found something here, but I don't know what it is," she said.

"What does it say?" N asked. Jinira looked down. "It says _Ouija Board_ on it," she said. This immediately caught Cheren's attention.

"Where the hell did you find an ouija board?!" he yelped.

"It was for sale here! I asked Bianca what it was, and she just bought it and said we'd use it later," Jinjira shrugged.

"Oh no," N groaned. Him and Cheren both knew what an Ouija board was and what it could do.

They also knew what Bianca was probably planning to do later in the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

_What's the big deal about this ouija board? It's just a board with letters, numbers and a sun and mooon on it! It can't be that important,_ Jinjira thought. She had never even heard of an ouija board before. It was Bianca's idea to buy it and take it home.

"Come on Bianca! What does it do?!" Jinjira asked on the way to Bianca's house. Bianca only smiles.

"You like ghosts and anything supernatural, right?" Bianca asks. Jinjira narrows her eyes.

"...yes...you know I do."

"Then trust me, you'll love this,"

"What the hell does it do?!"

"You'll find out."

Jinjira was now irritated, but she knew there was no way she could get Bianca to admit what it did until later. She was curious, though. What _did_ it do? Does it let you communicate with the dead? Maybe let them talk to the living? That was her guess at what it did. Jinjira's curiosity was piqued.

As soon as the two of them were close to Bianca's house, Jinjira spotted N and Cheren nearby. Jinjira ran over to N and Bianca to Cheren.

"Will one of you _please_ tell me what an ouija board does?" Jinjira asked, hoping one of them would tell her. Cheren sighed. "An ouija board lets you communicate with ghosts-" Cheren started, but immediately his eyes widened. Jinjira's eyes brightened.

"Jinjira, I know what you're thinking, and it's a bad idea," N started. He knew she wanted to try it out to see if it truly worked. "Can we try it?!" Jinjira said, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. Cheren's jaw dropped. "Hell no! It's too dangerous!" he yelped. Jinjira's eyes widened, chgallenging Cheren.

"Cheren, if I can fight Ghetsis and win, then I can handle a ghost talking to me," she says.

"No, Jinjira, you don't understand the risks-"

"Well, too bad, 'cause you're not the boss of me!" she snaps, taking the board from Bianca. Cheren immediately tried to take it from her. "What's so dangerous about it?!" Jinjira yelled, at the same time trying to keep the board out of Cheren's reach.

"You could talk to a demon!"

"So what?! I can just stop talking to it and put the board away!"

"No you can't! There's a certain way to end a conversation between you and a ghost! If you don't do it right, you've kept the portal open and more could come into this world!"

Jinjira stopped. Being a few inches taller than Cheren, she could hold the board over her head and it was just out of Cheren's reach. "So, an ouija board is a portal where ghosts can enter this world?" she asked. Cheren nodded. "Yes, and a demon can come through and talk to you and say it's someone else," he answered. N took a step forward. "Jinjira, it's dangerous. You're crazy if you want to try it," he said.

Jinjira looked N in the eye. "But I still want to try it," she said. N easily took the ouija board from Jinjira since he was several inches taller than her. "Jinjira, you are completely underestimating this board's power," N said, taking a step back with the board in his arms.

* * *

Cheren crossed his arms, shaking his head at Jinjira. She was _completely_ ignorant of the power an ouija board possesses. "N is right, Jinjira," he told her. Jinjira growled, unable to come up with an argument.

"It's just a goddamn board, how the hell can it open a gateway between the living and spirit worlds?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, but trust me Jinjira, it can," Cheren said. _For the love of Arceus, Jinjira, just take the hint!_ Cheren desperately thought. He was running out of excuses to tell Jinjira to keep her from using the ouija board.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Jinjira raised her hands in defeat. "Alright, fine," she said, taking a step back. Cheren and N were both shocked. "R-really? You believe me?" Cheren asked, dumbstruck. He was shocked at her just suddenly giving up the argument. Usually, she would have come up with a million and one comebacks to any and everything him and N would have told her.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, it sounds like all hell could break loose," she said. Cheren couldn't help but being suspicious. There was no way she'd just give up the argument that easily. She had to be planning something. That was the only explanation for her giving up the argument so easily. But the question was: What exactly was she scheming?

"Hey Jinjira, since we can't use the ouija board, how about we find something else at Driftveil Market?" Biance asked. Jinjira smiled. "Yeah, let's do that," she said, starting to walk towards Driftveil Market. Bianca followed.

As soon as they wee gone, N looked at Cheren. "There's no way in hell she'd give up the argument that easily," he said. Cheren nodded. "I agree. She's planning something. I know it," he said. N held the ouija board box in both hands, then froze. "W...what's wrong?" Cheren asked. "The box feels lighter...does it not?" N asked, handing the box to Cheren. He held the box, and it did, in fact, feel a lot lighter. Cheren's heart stopped. "Oh no, she didn't-!" Cheren opened the box. N's jaw dropped. "She did...," he said.

The ouija board and planchette were both gone.


End file.
